


i'll take the offered hand (pull me towards you)

by namedawesome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, and therapy, its got the feels but its cute, poor poor linda, she needs a vacation, we got some fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer shifted nervously on the couch in Linda’s office. The Detective was seated next to him, and Linda was just… staring at them. She was waiting for him to start; it was something she did sometimes, and it was always frustrating.“What can I do for the two of you?” she asked after a long moment of both women staring at him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 229





	i'll take the offered hand (pull me towards you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a prompt by LiuTJ_James over on twitter done for the #LuciferLockdown 
> 
> enjoy boyos!!!! 
> 
> (this is still me trying to catch up on some fics i have promised to people!!)

Lucifer shifted nervously on the couch in Linda’s office. The Detective was seated next to him, and Linda was just… staring at them. She was waiting for him to start; it was something she did sometimes, and it was always frustrating.

“What can I do for the two of you?” she asked after a long moment of both women staring at him. 

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other and then Lucifer looked down at his hands. “I thought Lucifer needed to speak with you because he’s been acting…”

Lucifer scoffed and looked away toward the wall, shaking his head. He had to resist rubbing his face because he was much too tired for this sort of thing, but here he was because the Detective insisted. 

“Lucifer,” Linda scolded, and he waved at them to continue their conversation. 

“…a little over protective…” Chloe finished. 

Lucifer scoffed again.

“You don’t agree?” Linda asked him. She was giving him another one of those looks. The one that meant he had to explain himself.

He sighed deeply. “I…” he started, “She…” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “She…! She… There’s just…”

“Deep breath,” Linda said kindly.

He rolled his eyes (again) but he took a deep breath and started once more. “She and the urchin could be in danger and she won’t _listen to me_!” he huffed pointedly. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, putting her face in her hands, “You popped a kid’s soccer ball with your bare hands.”

Lucifer slouched and crossed his arms. “He was aiming for the urchin…”

“She was the goalie!” Chloe hissed. 

“Yes, well, that… that might have been a bit of an overreaction…” he admitted sheepishly. 

“And tackling me away from that suspect that held out their hands for me to cuff wasn’t?!” she asked. She sounded angry and he… 

Well, he knew that she was capable of taking care of herself, but he had been in Hell for the greater part of two years and he was still getting used to Earth. Again. Except this time had been worse than the first. He’d had to… Well, he’d done all sorts of horrors and even experienced a few. The rest of the lilim hadn’t been happy that he’d left their best on earth and had locked him in a cell (his mother’s old one, the only one with chains) to live out his worst fears. He hadn’t felt guilty about leaving, well, he had, but that was different, they couldn’t… they couldn’t use his own guilt on him (not when it had to do with Chloe, not before he’d come back and seen what he’d left behind, how it affected them), but they had told him all sorts of terrible things about his friends. Before he’d had them executed, some of the demons who had been upstairs had told the lilim of those he cared about. He hadn’t wanted to tell anyone, hadn’t even mentioned it to Linda… He _knew_ what Maze’s sisters had shown him, had told him was false… He just… his brain needed to be retaught, he supposed. 

He didn’t have anything to say, he knew that had been an overreaction too. “I’m… I am sorry, darling…” he told her softly. 

“I know,” Chloe sighed. “You weren’t like this…”

He heard the unsaid ‘before you left’ and he tried not to sink shamefully into his seat. It had been the only thing he knew to do to keep her safe. He was back now, could never go back to hell, not now, and not just because he and Amenadiel sealed the gates. “I won’t leave again…” he told her; his voice much smaller than he ever remembered it being. 

“I know,” Chloe sighed at him, her hand on his arm for a moment. 

“Lucifer,” Linda started, “something happened while you were in Hell, you don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready, but if it’s causing problems you need to address it…” She trailed off pointedly.

“I… they would show me… things… about you all…” he started, but then he stopped. 

“Who?” Chloe asked, her hand on his knee was calming and steady. 

“The lilim. They locked me in Mother’s cell at the end of the wars and they… they would show me that you all had… had died… and I knew it wasn’t true, but…” he swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I suppose it… left its mark…” 

Chloe scooted closer to him and pulled at his arm until he turned towards her. “Babe… why didn’t you say anything?”

He shook is head at her, ashamed. “I… you were already angry at me…”

“Lucifer, I can help you. And I wasn’t angry at you… I wouldn’t have been angry with you about something like that,” she told him. 

Linda sighed. “Lucifer, you need to communicate about things like this or they build up. This is similar to when you were trying to keep up with Eve and still consult with Chloe, but instead of you being pulled apart, it will make you implode,” she told him. 

Lucifer sighed and looked down in his lap. One of Chloe’s hands was on his knee and tentatively, he brushed his fingers against hers. He looked up at her through his lashes and she sighed at him. “Come on,” she told him, pulling him to his feet as she stood. “Thanks, Linda,” she offered, and then she pulled him out the door. 

They didn’t talk as she drove him to Lux, but she did follow him up to the penthouse. At least she wasn’t going to leave him alone and give him the silent treatment at the same time…

She sat next to him as he settled on the piano bench and let him play a few notes before she scooted closer. “They showed you all of us?” she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. 

“Even Daniel,” he scoffed at her. He did care about Daniel, and the other man had told him that he was working on his anger issues, but Lucifer hadn’t thought that the other man’s attitude problem was all that big of a deal. He was just acting a bit like Maze would if she were filled with testosterone. Overall, Lucifer thought it was rather refreshing, that Daniel was speaking his mind a bit more, only if it was at him. 

“Oh, babe,” Chloe sighed, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m so… I hate that you were forced to see that…”

Lucifer hummed at her and then sighed softly. “I… you know that I would never think you couldn’t… that you weren’t capable, darling…” he said. 

“I know…” she replied. “But you’re not alone, Lucifer… I can help you.”

“I… I just don’t see how you could, darling,” he told her, shaking his head. “It’s not… It’s… something I have to deal with I suppose…”

“Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, and she pulled away from him. He watched her with wide eyes as she poured herself a drink and knocked it back in one swallow. It made him lick his lips, but those thoughts were dismissed because she turned back to him and she looked angry. “Linda just told you not to do that! You’re supposed to talk about it,” she told him, staring at him from her place at the bar. 

“I did!” Lucifer insisted. 

Chloe turned away and shook her head. He listened to her take a deep breath and breathe it out and watched her carefully as she turned towards him again. “To me, Lucifer,” she sighed, “you should talk _to me_ about it. Especially if it happens again…” He looked away from her, down at his hands. The next time she spoke, she was closer, but she wasn’t touching him like he wanted her to be (like he _always_ wanted her to be). “I don’t know how to help yet, but maybe we can figure it out together?” 

He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile. His Detective… always trying to help him… “Alright…” he sighed. “I… I know that…” He took a deep breath and shook his head. 

“Lucifer,” she said, her fingertips touching his cheek, bringing his eyes to hers.

He placed a hand over hers, the one she hand on his face, and their joined hands came to rest above his heart. He pressed her hand tighter to him. “This helps,” he told her. “And I… if I could call you sometime tonight, darling…”

“Anytime,” she nodded. “Why?”

He looked away from her again. He swallowed loudly, and Chloe’s hand flexed under his like she was trying to comfort him. “I… unpleasant dreams, is all…” he told her, trying to brush away her immediate frown with a deflated chuckle. 

Chloe watched him for a long moment, and then she nodded to herself. “What if I stayed here tonight?” she asked. 

His eyes snapped to hers and he felt a smirk grow in his face. “I thought we agreed to take things slow, Detective…” he purred.

“No, Lucifer,” she tried to sound stern, but her lips kept curling upwards against her will. He pulled her closer by the waist and Chloe let out a burst of laughter that made his heart feel light and happy. “Lucifer,” she sighed on a giggle. She placed a hand on his face, and he closed his eyes as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Just to sleep…” she told him, “so you don’t wake up alone if you have a bad dream.”

He pulled her closer, overwhelmed at how she cared for him, at what she would do to make sure he was okay… “Of course you can, love,” he told her, his voice soft and gentle and with every ounce of love he held for her. 

She gave him the smile he’d only ever seen her turn on him, the one with soft eyes and happiness shining out at him, like she adored him… “Good,” she sighed, and then she kissed him on the forehead, and then the cheek, and when she held back for a moment, before kissing him on the lips, he almost whimpered for it. He licked his lips again and stared up at her like she would be the death of him, like all she had to do was ask and he would let her drink the life from him. “Good,” she breathed and then she kissed him. 

He sighed into her mouth because whenever she kissed him it felt like he belonged to her, that he was finally home. Once they were done he’d tell her that more of this would help him too (it would, it did, but it was also quickly becoming his favorite thing in the entire world, though he suspected that more carnal activities with the Detective would be his favorite, but she wanted to take things slow… Though it had been quite a few years and Lucifer never understood waiting for something when he wanted it bad enough, he respected the Detective’s choice.)

(Then again… if she kissed him much longer, and teased him with her tongue like that, he would definitely have to make an argument for more than a few make out sessions… starting with moving this particular one to the couch.)


End file.
